The Dark Empress
by ldavis02.02.2015
Summary: Harry Potter is about to turn 16. Is his life about to go on the same, or will it be turned upside down. (Sorry suck at summaries. WARNING WILL CONTAIN TORTURE AND LEMONS. NOT A STORY FOR KIDS) DARK HARRY FEMALE HARRY
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing apart from Morrigan, and the Tsar of Magical Europe**

**The Dark Empress**

**Chapter 1**

**Harry Potter: Boy-who-Lived sat in his bedroom at 4 Privet Drive watching the small alarm clock on his nightstand waiting the stroke of midnight to signify the start of his 16****th**** birthday. **

**"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…" As he reached one he let out an unhuman shriek as his body was overcome with pain everywhere, and collapsed to the floor in a heap and welcomed the oncoming blackness as his body couldn't cope with the pain.**

**When he came too, he felt as if the pain hadn't come at all. As he checked his senses he could tell there was nothing amiss. He chanced opening his eyes and he could immediately could see all the owls that would normally turn up on his birthday from his various friends as well as two owls he had never seen before in his life. As he got up from the floor he caught his reflection in the mirror and gave an audible gasp. Harry Potter: Boy-who-Lived was not staring at himself but a young woman who was the same height and build as he would be. He slowly walked towards the mirror to see if his mind was playing tricks on him. As he got closer he could see that even through Dudley's hand-me-downs he had a figure that most girls her age would die to have. The shrill from the owls that currently sat on the desk in her room was what brought her out of her stupor. She turned around and started to walk over confused at the two owls that she had never seen before wondering who they could be from. The biggest eagle owl she had ever seen pushed pasted all the others clearly wanting to have its load untied first. She shrugged her shoulders and untied the letter from its leg. As she popped the seal the envelope transformed into a large rectangular Slytherin green box with a letter tied to the sliver ribbon around the box. **

**Without thinking she grabbed the letter and ripped it open, curious on who would send her such a parcel in her favourite colours that nobody knew about.**

**_My Darling Baby,_**

**_If you are reading this letter then the transfiguration spells that I placed on you have worn off for good and have shown you as the beautiful young woman that I knew that you would be. I have so much to tell you and I'm sorry that I'm not there to tell you in person, but I have very little time to write this before bloody Potter returns. The first thing that I should tell you is that, I am a Pure-blooded Witch. I'm the only child of the Tsar of Magical Europe Gellert Grindelwald. It is because of this that I am likely to be killed if it was ever discovered. _**

**_Do not, I repeat DO NOT trust Albus Dumbledore. He is a power hungry bastard and will do anything to get his hands on power and hold onto it. Don't fall for Dumbledore's treacherous lies baby, your grandfather was a kind and gentle man that only showed how cruel and vicious he could be when innocents were in danger of being killed or raised against him and the throne. He never made any cloak and dagger deals with the Nazis. Please believe me when I tell you that your Father is the same kind of man as your Grandfather. While on the subject of your father, your father was the apprentice of my late father, Thomas Marvolo Slytherin, commonly known as Tomas Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort. I know this is a huge shock but he doesn't know that you're still alive, you see I was kidnapped from him and he believes that you died that night because the men that kidnapped me left a baby's corpse in your crib._**

**_Please let me explain how we got together because I can just see the horror on your face thinking that he was too old for me. Your Grandfather was born with the sight, he saw what would become of him at Dumbledore's hand that day, so in the months leading up to the battle, he made plans for my mother, his apprentice and his most trusted friend Marcus Evens to disappear with them and his unborn child, which is me by the way. At the final battle with Dumbledore, your grandfather lost the battle and also lost the wand which was created for you alone my daughter. The Elder Wand which you know is one of the Deathly Hallows._**

**_ There are three to be exact. The Elder Wand, which Dumbledore stole after he murdered your Grandfather; the Cloak of Invisibility, which I later discovered was in Potter's possession; the Blade of Erised which resides in the Mirror of Erised which is located at Hogwarts. All of the Hallows belong to you my daughter by right of birth, don't let Dumbledore steal your birth right._**

**_Sorry I got a bit off track there; in the final battle, your Grandfather was gravely injured but before Dumbledore could deliver the final blow, he left one final order and transferred the right of the throne to you. His final order was for everyone; the army, the cabinet and the ministers to obey you. I couldn't even take the throne even if I wanted to, because they wouldn't have helped me or even listened to me, even though I have a right through blood. This was his final blow to Dumbledore; to take the power of the throne away from him even if he managed to make it to the Imperial Palace. You are the Tsarina of Magical Europe, but also the Tsarina of Darkness. _**

**_Haven't you ever noticed that you don't have a dislike for Dark Magic and the Wizards and Witches that are more attuned to Dark Magic always flock to you like a moth to a flame? They feel your magic, no matter how subtle the pull might be to them; they feel the need to gain your favour and your approval. _**

**_In the box I have given you are some clothes; put them on. There is also a portkey that will take you to the gates of the Imperial Palace, but before you do anything else, after you have read this letter take the two potions that are also in the box. One will unlock all your magical knowledge and one will remove the trace from yourself. At the bottom you will find a wand. It will work just as well as the Elder Wand until you can get to it. Personally I would walk into Hogwarts and say 'Elder Wand return to your master' and watch the fury that will overtake the old coots face as it flies out of his robes._**

**_Oh how I wish I was there to help you with the heavy burden that is the crown but remember I will always be with you my daughter and that I will always love you._**

**_May you reign long and strong_**

**_Lily Slytherin nee Grindelwald_**

**_P.S I almost forgot to tell you your real name. What your Father and I called you was Morrigan Nagashree Slytherin._**

**Morrigan stared at her mother's letter and felt a tear roll down her face and that seemed to be the breaking of the dam. She broke down in sobs until he could no longer cry. As she wiped away her tears she couldn't get the one single thought out of her head. She was the Tsarina of Magical Europe. She looked at the box and took off the lid and stared at the clothes within before she took them out and laid them on the bed. She saw the two potions that were underneath the clothes. Without thought she took them out and took them one after the other. Suddenly her mind was flooded with magical knowledge both know and lost. It didn't surprise her that it was self-updating and would know when a new spell was created. **

**She turned to the clothes and unfolded them. A pair of black dragon hide trousers, boots and a black corset top with a black dragon hide long coat that she could tell would close at her waist before flaring out past there. She immediately feel in love with them and out them on. She turned to the mirror and liked what she saw. She looked like a Queen. No she looked like a Tsarina. Her long black hair was lying smooth down her back stopping just below her shoulder blades and her emerald eyes; with what she now saw was a ring of cobalt blue around the edges where more stunning now she didn't need glasses. She caught the unidentified owl in the mirror before turning towards it and relieving it of its burden. It was a small envelope and when she popped the seal on the letter she pulled the letter out.**

**_My Darling Granddaughter Morrigan_**

**_As you read this letter, I know you are feeling overwhelmed, but please just bear with me as the following information will help you when you go to the Imperial Palace. _**

**_Albus Dumbledore was trying to raise a rebellion against the family and seize the throne for himself. He started killing people and framing me for it. Due to the kind of ruler that I was, the only country out of our Empire that managed to be fooled by his treacherous lies was the United Kingdom and Ireland which was already being heavily manipulated by Dumbledore and his cronies. When I saw what was to become of me at the hands of that man, I started making plans for my Queen, my apprentice and my unborn child to go into hiding, as your mother has already informed you of. _**

**_The reason I made you my heir was because I couldn't see your mother being able to escape long enough to make it to the Imperial Palace without raising suspicion. The final order which I am aware that your mother has informed you of, will still be in effect to this day. Take what is yours by birth right and stop the Usurper gaining anymore control of your Empire. _**

**_You are a strong young woman and you shall do our family proud. In the Palace you will find a letter in the top drawer on the right hand side of the desk in the private study of the monarch. In that letter will give you a list of people and families that you can trust whole-heartily; they will not fail you. _**

**_I love you my darling Granddaughter and I can already see that you will bring balance to not only magic but the Empire as well. _**

**_May you reign long and strong_**

**_Your loving Grandfather_**

**_Gellert Grindelwald_**

**_Tsar of Magical Europe_**

**Reading her Grandfather's words made her want to do her family proud, however she already know she wouldn't do the same things her Grandfather had done. This was her reign now and she would do things her way. Looking around the room she honestly couldn't feel any connection to her life here anymore. She pulled out Harry Potter's wand and snapped it in half and threw it on the floor. She reached into the box to grab the wand her mother gave her and felt the power flow through her and it simultaneously and couldn't stop the smirk on her face from forming. She tucked her mother's and grandfather's letter into the pocket of her coat and grab the portkey knowing it was already attuned to her magical signature. Without a second notice she was whisked away from her previous life to the start of her new one. ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Landing silently on the grounds of the Imperial Palace outside the main doors, she looked up at the beautiful black stoned fortress and couldn't help but think that this Palace made Hogwarts look like the smallest castle on the face of the earth. **

**"Wow, that's gonna take some getting used to…" she said in an awed voice while looked at the walls of the Palace in admiration. Suddenly she was surrounded by twenty people with their wands up ready to defend the Palace at all costs.**

**"Well isn't this a warm welcome for the Tsarina my faithful." She said in a voice that projected authority. The wizards that were pointing their wands at her suddenly realized something was amiss and paled realizing who exactly she was. As one all twenty wizards dropped to their knees and bowed their heads before her.**

**"My Empress, please forgive us for our disrespect." The one whom she identified as Weinerov said with fear lacing his aura and voice.**

**Morrigan looked at their bowing forms and finally said in a kind voice, "Rise, all of you. I am not upset with any who would defend my family home. You was given orders to defend it until I came to reclaim it. I am exceptionally pleased that after 45 years you still take your orders seriously, and that you are still doing your duty. Now onto other things, you may address me as 'My Queen' 'Mistress' 'Lady Slytherin' or 'Empress' whichever is best for you, am I clear?" She glanced around and noticed their looks of respect towards her.**

**"Yes My Queen." They all said in unison, feeling relief coming off them in waves. She flared out her power and they cleared a path towards the door. As she walked up to the door, she placed her hand on it and let her power cover the door, and the doors swung open and all the castle's wards transferred over to her, informing her of who was in the castle at that particular moment. As she crossed the threshold, she couldn't help but look around in awe at the warm and inviting feel her home gave off as you walked in. She walked straight to the Throne Room with a straight back and a regal gait about her. She stopped short of the raised dais that held her throne on it. She swallowed thickly, finally feeling the pressure of the throne that she hadn't realised was there before. She slowly walked onto the dais before turning around and addressing what she was now realising was her Queen's Guard.**

**"I know it is late, however before I allow anyone to retire I must do something first. Weinerov, step forward" Morrigan met his eyes as he slowly made his way through the crowd that had followed her in and made his way to the bottom of the dais and dropping to his knees. She gently grabbed his chin before tipping his head up, while her other hand went and pressed to two fingers on the tattoo on his neck and shot a spike of Dark Magic through it, summoning the army of her Grandfather. She released him and went to sit on her throne waiting for her subjects.**

**She stared at the man still bowed at the bottom of the dais before speaking in a cold voice that projected authority. **

**"Weinerov as you are the head of my Queen's Guard, make up a schedule so that I am always protected while my guards are able to rest. I'm not taking any chances as the Usurper is still alive and wanting my throne." She could tell by the looks the men were giving her that she had gained even more respect from them as they could tell she wasn't going to take any chances. The Queen's guard started moving around the room and Weinerov stood at the bottom of the dais facing the crowd that was about to enter, ready to protect his Queen at all cost. **

**Before too long the Throne room was filled to the brim that the Palace had to magically resize itself to fit all that was in attendance. Without a second everyone apart from the Queen's Guard fell to their knees and bowing their heads. Looking over the crowd she felt a sense of power knowing that these people were at her command and would follow every command given to them without a second thought. **

**Standing from her throne she moved to the edge of the dais before taking a deep breath to calm her nerves that had suddenly made an appearance.**

**"My fellow wizards and witches, please rise." She waited for everyone to be standing back up looking at her in awe awaiting her next command. "I know it is late so I shall make this quick, this is the start of a new reign, my reign and I will not take disloyalty nor any slacking. I may be a woman, but I will not take anyone who thinks they can disrespect me just because of my age or my gender. Anyone who doesn't feel comfortable with a woman as a Commander-in-Chief, step forward now…" she waiting for a moment to see if anyone would step forward. Instead she was met with determined but respectful looks. "Good, now Generals step forward. I want each and every one of the army AND the Queen's guard brought up to standard, I have plans that I want to get started on and I will not take a chance on stopping the Usurper because my soldiers aren't up to standard. Do I make myself clear?" **

**Her face set in a cold mask and a voice to match, she looked and sounded like a Queen. With immediate reaction, all the Generals and Weinerov spoke without thinking, "Yes My Queen." Morrigan had to stop the smirk threating to form on her face at the power she had in front of her. **

**"Good, now I'm sure you're all tired because of the late hour so all; Dismissed. Weinerov please make your schedule as quick as you can, I wish to retire to my chambers." She sat down in her throne waiting for Queen's Guard to sort out a schedule that would allow round the clock protection. Her thoughts went to the Usurper, what would his next move be when he has been made aware of the disappearance of Harry Potter. **

**"My Queen…" Weinerov brought her out of her thoughts, as she looked up she noticed that they were both alone in the room. "The schedule has been made and half the guards will retire, while the other half of the guard will be stationed outside the Family Wing of the Royal apartments while whoever is coving you, will be stationed outside the door to your suite. The guards have just gone to double check that the wing is secure however we may start are way there now." **

**As she collected her thoughts and raised from her seat and started heading for the door, she suddenly realised how tired she actually was. They walked out of the Throne Room and started down the hallway towards the stairs that would head to the Family Wing with Weinerov walking not two steps behind her. She suddenly thought that she hadn't yet spoken to her cabinet of advisors yet, so she clicked her fingers summoning a house-elf. **

**An elf who was dressed in a little livery that fit his body perfectly popped into existence next her bowed his head before addressing her. "I is being Carson Empress. I being Head Butler. What can Carson be doing for Empress?" The elf had a bounce in his step as he said this, finally having a Mistress to serve and orders to follow. **

**"Nice to meet you Carson, first of all, I would like you to deliver a message to the Cabinet of Advisors for me, tell them that they are expected in the Dining Room for lunch, they can catch me up with everything then. Second please tell my father Lord Slytherin that the Tsarina is summoning him for a private audience tomorrow at 5pm and when he shows up show him to the private study of the monarch please. I fear this conversation shouldn't be overheard. Lastly, I would like breakfast every morning sent up to my suite at 7:30am with a copy of every paper that covers our Empire. All Countries. Do I make myself clear?" Levelling a glare at the elf to make sure that every order would be carried out no matter what, the elf simply smiled and nodded its head before disappearing as quietly as it came. **

**Upon reaching the top of the stairs she could see the master suites door with the serpent handles on it. As she reached the handle and was about to unlock her door, she turned towards Weinerov and stated in a cold voice that clearly said 'don't fuck with this order' **

**"Nobody is to disturb me until breakfast unless it's a matter of life and death. If you do, it won't be who is wanting my attention but you who will suffer my wrath. Do I make myself clear?" While not waiting for a response, she unlocked the door and went inside not bothering to look around and stripped off her clothes before crawling into bed and letting sleep overcome her. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**The sun shining through the window is what woke her up. Looking over at the window groaning as she forgot to shut the black drapes. Staring at the ceiling she starting to run through her to-do list that she had to do today. Sudden realization came over her when she realized that in all the madness yesterday she forgot do to the most important thing. **

**Deciding to deal with that first, she got out of bed and actually looked around her bedroom suite. It was tastefully done with Slytherin Green walls with accents of silver and black carpeting. The bed was a massive four poster bed that looked like it could hold around 10 people and still have room to spare. Black sheets with black pillows with an emerald green comforter with little silver snakes stitched into it. Opposite the bed was a beautiful onyx fireplace with platinum snakes coiling the edges with eyes of emerald. Her bed was on a raised platform that had three steps before you descended into the living area. Another fireplace to match the one in the bedroom was situated on one side and was surrounded by black leather couches with emerald cushions upon it. A silver rug underneath the coffee table that separated the couches from the fireplace. On the walls either side of the fireplace was two silver bookshelves that's she knew was connected to the main library. On the other side of the room was a vanity bench along with two other doors. One door she could see led into the bathroom as the door was open. Her curiosity got the better of her and see walked over and slid the double doors open to be greeted by a massive walk-in wardrobe that was filled to the brim with clothes and jewels that she fell in love with immediately. **

**She turned around to the bathroom and walked in and gasped at the sight that greeted her. It was set up for a couple she realised. Everything was one in onyx marble that had strands of silver and emerald running through it. She couldn't contain the glee of owning something so beautiful in all her life. Without another thought she walked over to the large bath that reminded her of the Prefect's bathroom at Hogwarts to start the bath. While she undressed and stepped into the bath the water instantly relaxing her and her muscles. After she finished her daily routine she wrapped herself in the fluffiest towel she had every felt before making her way to her closet to pick her outfit for the day. **

**Knowing she had to represent not only herself but the Throne as well she thought she should go with her family colours. Picking an emerald green dress that matched her eyes perfectly, laid it on the chaise that was inside the wardrobe before she hunted for underwear. After she was dressed, she went to her vanity to do her make-up and hair. Applying dark make-up around her eyes to make sure they popped even more she went about fixing her hair up in a half up half down to keep it out of her face. Smiling at her reflection she was happy with what was looking back at her. As she was about to stand up Carson appeared with her breakfast tray and put it down on the coffee table. **

**Morrigan nodded to the elf before addressing him. "Good morning Carson and thank you for the tray, could you ask the member of my guard who is stood outside to step in here for me please?" she went to pour herself a cup of tea quickly as Carson disappeared before a knock was sounded from her door.**

**"Enter." She was shocked to still see Weinerov on duty. "Good morning Weinerov, I need to visit Gringotts this morning so could you make sure that I have the appropriate guards ready and waiting. I would like to leave as soon as I have finished this tray." He instantly bowed his head and left to make the arrangements. She decided that the papers could wait until she had made her trip she quickly finished her tray before grabbing a black cloak and fastening it with a serpent broach. She walked out of the suite and started to walk down the corridor and walked out of the main door all the while Weinerov was following not two steps behind her.**

**Once outside she could see that several of the off-duty guards were there ready and waiting. She stopped just short of her guards and 4 instantly disappeared into thin area. Sensing her questioning look Weinerov addressed her "They have gone to secure the location before you arrive. It wouldn't do for you to go there and be walking into an ambush." She nodded approval and turned to him waiting to see what was next. "The location is secure My Queen, we will Apparate together while the rest of the guard will be following." She nodded her head and he held out his arm. She placed her on his and felt the familiar sensation of Apparation before she appeared in Gringotts lobby. **

**Looking around she could see that the other customers we looking at her and her guards in awe and confusion. 'Properly wondering how we Apparated straight into Gringotts' she thought. The next thing the Head Goblin was walking towards them with a hurrying step. He stopped in front of her and bowed his head shocking most of the customers in the bank lobby.**

**"Tsarina, my sincerest apologies to have kept you waiting, how may we at Gringotts serve you today?" The goblin was not paying attention to the rest of the bank, so he didn't see the shocked looks that the other customers were giving them.**

**"My friend, I am pleased that I am still welcome here. I have come to speak to you about my inheritance and I wish to claim it before I leave today. Also there are Matters of State that need to be discussed after the formalities have been completed." Her voice was steady and projected authority. The Goblin bowed his head and shouted at another goblin behind one of the tellers in Gobbledegook before addressing her again. "Tsarina, if you will follow me, we can retire were we can deal with both your requests." She nodded and noted that several goblin guards were escorting her along with her Queen's guard. Without another thought she followed them though the vast lobby and hallways and he stopped at a door with the nameplate that showed 'Chief Goblin Goldentooth'. He knocked on the door before stepping in with a couple of her guards before she was waved inside by her guards. **

**Inside the office the goblin behind his desk was looking at her as if Yule had come early. He stood up and bowed his head before looking her in the eye and speaking with a smile that would have others thinking that is was quite bloodthirsty. "Tsarina, I have waited for this day for a long time. I am Goldentooth and you may address me as such. Please have seat." He indicated the three chairs in front of his desk. Morrigan took the centre seat while two members of the Queen's Guard took a seat on either side of her, while the others took positions around the room. **

**"Goldentooth, I have several matters to discuss however before this can go any further, I wish to claim my inheritance." She looked him straight in the eyes and spoke in a tone that dared him to disobey. She was really liking having all this power.**

**He reached into his desk and took out a ritual dagger and a blank sheet of parchment. "Of course Tsarina. The cost would normally cost 2 Galleons however for you I will waver the fee. Please place no more than 6 drops of blood on the parchment. All that you are entitled to will be shown on here." He handed her the dagger and she pricked her finger and let 6 drops of blood drop onto the parchment. As soon as the required blood had dropped onto the parchment, the cut on her finger automatically healed itself as the parchment glowed a soft golden colour before black writing started to form. Goldentooth took the parchment and the dagger before letting out a squawk at what he was reading.**

**He looked up from the parchment and stared at her before speaking in a low tone of awe and respect. "Well aren't you just the most interesting witch who has passed through these halls. Well shall we begin." He handed her the parchment to read herself. **

_Heir to lines:_

_Slytherin_

_Gryffindor_

_Ravenclaw_

_Hufflepuff_

_Le Fey_

_Evans_

_Grindelwald_

_Black_

_Potter_

_Merlin_

_Dumbledore._

**She stared at the last name on the parchment trying to wrap her head around the fact that she was an heir to the Dumbledore line. She looked up from the parchment and stated in a cold fury that was not shown on her face but you could tell by the emerald fire in her eyes. "Tell me you can get rid of that Usurper's pathetic dirty blood out of me!" the room held its collective breath as they waited for the goblin to reply. None of the Queen's Guard wanted to watch their Queen release her fury.**

**"Yes we can Tsarina, do not fret. Is that the only bloodline you wish to purge?" As quickly as he answered there was a blue potion sat on his desk that seemed to appear out of nowhere. **

**"Yes, however before that though I would like a breakdown of each of the lines, what they consist of, properties, monies; the lot." The goblin looked at her with respect. He produced a folder with her name on the front of it and placed it in front of her for he too ready at her own pace.**

_Main properties and monies inherited:_

**_Potter_**

_Properties:_

_Potter Manor – Westminster_

_Potter Castle – Brussels_

_Tricky Den – Unplottable_

_Leunis Castle – Serbia_

_Pride Chateau – France_

_Monetary Wealth: _

_534,992,353 Galleons _

**_Slytherin_**

_Current Status: **Heir Apparent** _

_Properties:_

_In control of Head of Family_

_Monetary Wealth: _

_In control of Head of Family_

**_Gryffindor_**

_Properties:_

_Gryffindor Castle – Unplottable_

_Gryffindor Manor – Unplottable_

_Capitol Hill – Washington D.C. United States of America_

_The White House – Washington D.C. United States of America_

_1/4 of Hogwarts Castle – Scotland_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_756,598,223 Galleons_

**_Hufflepuff_**

_Properties: _

_Puff Castle – Unplottable_

_Garden Manor – Unplottable_

_Hanging Gardens of Babylon – Unplottable_

_1/4 of Hogwarts Castle – Scotland_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_ 1,905,125,321 Galleons_

**_Ravenclaw_**

_Properties:_

_Library of Alexandria – Egypt _

_Raven Castle - Unplottable_

_1/4 of Hogwarts Castle – Scotland_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_1,525,205,722 Galleons_

**_Dumbledore_**

_Current Status: **6th in line to inherit**_

_Properties:_

_In Control of Head of Family_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_In Control of Head of Family_

**_Evans_**

_Properties:_

_4 Privet Drive – Surrey, England_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_3,247,142 British Pounds Sterling_

**_Grindelwald_**

_Current Status**: Tsarina of Magical Europe** _

_Properties:_

_Imperial Palace – Russia_

_Black Diamond Fortress – Germany_

_Basilisk Breeding Farm – Unplottable_

_Durmstrang Institute – Sweden_

_Nurmengard Castle – Austria _

_Great Barrier Reef – Australia _

_1/3 of Gringotts International Bank_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_47,455,478,452,698 Galleons_

**_Black_**

_Properties:_

_Azkaban Island – England_

_Black Manor – Russia_

_Marauder Labs – Unplottable_

_12 Grimmauld Place – London_

_Black Estate – Rome_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_957,126,985 Galleons_

**_Le Fey_**

_Properties:_

_Forbidden City – China_

_Shade Palace – India_

_Seer Tower - Unplottable_

_1/3 Gringotts International Bank_

_ Monetary Wealth:_

_1,689,098,998_

**_Merlin_**

_Current Status: **Fulfils all inheritance requirements – Lady of Avalon**_

_Properties:_

_Mystic Tower – Unplottable_

_Merlin Castle – Unplottable_

_Camelot – Unplottable_

_1/3 of Gringotts International Bank_

_Monetary Wealth:_

_589,547,124,145_

_Overall Monetary Wealth:** 48,052,393,724,445 Galleons **_

**_ 3,247,142 British Pound Sterling_**

**She stared at the parchment in her hand, not quite believing what she was reading. "You wasn't kidding when you said that I was the most interesting witch to walk through these halls. I have a few quick questions before we can continue. One, how can someone own Azkaban? Two, does this mean that I own Gringotts? And lastly, the Evans vault, does this mean that the money is the Dursleys and if so, where has this money been coming from?" She levelled the goblin with a cold mask not quite wanting to believe what her brain has come up with. If she was right then this money was actually hers to begin with. **

**"You are correct with you own Gringotts Tsarina, however with Azkaban, it was a vacant island that the black family have rented to the ministry so they can house their prisoners, and the Dursleys have been receiving a stipend for you since you was placed in their custody, upon instruction from Albus Dumbledore. Until today we have been unable to stop it however as this is raising red flags, I am too also going to assume that you didn't authorised payments towards the Wesley family as well as a Miss. Hermione Granger?" The walls in the office began to shake as Morrigan's angry continued to climb at hearing that her so called FRIENDS have been getting paid from her vaults. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm her anger. Everyone facing her gulped upon seeing her eyes being ringed by red instead of blue. **

**"WHEN… When had the payments started? Before or after I started to attend Hogwarts?!" **


End file.
